Dark Prison
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Kematian di dunia adalah awal baru dari segalanya. Namun, pada saat ia tidak ingat apapun semuanya menjadi kacau.


**Dark Prison**

* * *

Laut biru yang sangat luas. Sangat indah dan juga sangat menakutkan. Bagi banyak orang, laut merupakan teman terbaik mereka, dan juga musuh terberat mereka. Bahkan bagi sebagian orang, laut merupakan makam terbaik untuk mereka. Sangat tenang, dan tidak ada yang menganggu mereka.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua Gadis Kapal. Mereka semua tenggelam di laut biru yang tenang. Sesuatu yang indah dan juga sangat menakutkan. Sesuatu yang indah karena mereka melihat cahaya yang sangat indah di atas mereka, dan juga menakutkan karena kegelapan tanpa batas di belakang mereka.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kitakami saat ini. Ia melihat keindahan laut di atasnya. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup ke dalam air, membuat dirinya cukup tenang. Namun, ia mengetahui kegelapan di belakangnya. Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi makamnya. Ia berkata dengan pelan,

"Ah... Mereka mengenai diriku..."

Ia tertawa sedikit, dan melihat ledakan yang terjadi di atasnya. Selain itu, beberapa torpedo yang melewati dirinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Ia melihat pertempuran yang terjadi di atasnya, walaupun itu samar-samar. Dan pada saat itulah, ia berkata,

"Ooichi..."

Ia tahu, Ooi sangat khawatir dan akan sangat hancur karena kehilanga dirinya. Namun, semuanya sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia menerima nasibnya saat ini. Ia langsung mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalunya. Semua yang ia alami bersama dengan Ooi dan juga Laksamananya. Semua kejadian pada saat ia melakukan operasi bersama. Semua rasa bahagia, dan juga sedih.

Dan ia mengingat tepat sebelum ia tenggelam. Ia sedang menjalankan misi untuk melindungi manusia, dan menghancurkan empat Kapal Perusak yang melindungi seorang _Hime_. Namun, ia tertembak pada saat ia tidak siap, dan sekarang semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara samar-samar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara dari atas, dan juga dari radionya yang mulai rusak. Ia mengetahui suara tersebut, dan mulai menangis. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat tangis tersebut di dalam laut yang tenang tersebut. Ia bergumam dengan pelan,

"Maafkan aku... Ooichi... Shogo-kun... Maafkan aku..."

Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kitakami. Semua yang ia katakan menghilang mengikuti air laut yang bergerak dengan pelan. Akhirnya, ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku ingin menjadi Kapal Induk di kehidupan selanjutnya, tolong... Tapi, menjadi Kapal jenis lain juga tidak masalah, ahahahahaha..."

Ia tertawa sendirian di dalam gelapnya lautan, seiring tubuhnya semakin tenggelam. Ia menutup matanya, dan sudah dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun, itu merupakan sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Mendadak, sebuah tangan berwarna hitam pekat memegang leher dari Kitakami dan mulai mencekik dirinya. Kitakami langsung membuka matanya dengan wajah yang sangat kesakitan. Tangan tersebut menarik dirinya jauh lebih dalam lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat bernafas, dan sedikit demi sedikit yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan.

Dan tepat pada saat tangan tersebut berhenti, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seseorang yang dapat berdiri tegak di dalam air. Dan tidak berapa lama, pria tersebut berkata,

"Permohonan terakhir yang sangat menarik, aku benar-benar sangat tertarik dengan permintaanmu."

Kitakami sangat ketakutan melihat kedatangan dari pria tersebut. Ia bermaksud membalas, namun tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun melihat senyum dari pria tersebut, dan melihat jarinya yang menunjuk ke bawah.

Kitakami melihat ke bawah, dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Dan benda tersebut mulai menarik Kitakami mendekati dirinya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar kembali,

"Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu... Kau akan menjadi apapun yang kau minta... Namun, bukan sesuatu yang sangat kau harapkan..."

"Ugh..."

"Entah mengapa cara menjelaskan diriku hampir sama seperti seorang pria dengan rambut merah yang kuketahui. Bukan masalahku sih..."

Kitakami terus meronta agar terlepas dari tangan tersebut, namun semuanya sia-sia. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, dan mendengar berbagai suara penuh kebencian terhadap manusia. Dan pada saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat wajah pria tersebut dari dekat. Senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tersebut sangat menakutkan, diiringi dengan warna matanya yang aneh. Pria itu langsung berkata,

"Kau akan menjadi mainan baruku, Kitakami... Setelah satu orang yang lain yang akan datang kemari... Ahahahahahaha..."

Kitakami langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk berbicara. Namun, semuanya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Hingga, pria itu melihat ke arah Kitakami lagi dan dalam sekejap Kitakami dapat bersuara. Ia langsung berkata,

"Shogo-kun... Tolong... Tolong aku..."

"Memanggil suamimu... Sangat indah sekali... Sangat imut... Sangat menyenangkan..." ujar pria tersebut

"Shogo-kun... Hic... Shogo-kun"

"Nikmati saja... Semua ingatan mengenai suami tercintamu itu, Kitakami... Nikmati ingatan bersama dengan Ooi... Ingat semuanya..."

"Hik... Hik..."

"Karena semuanya akan tidak berguna sama sekali... Semuanya hanya sebuah ilusi saja."

"Shogo-kun..."

Kitakami melihat ke arah cincin di tangannya yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan langsung teriak dengan keras,

"Shogo-kun... Shogo-kun..."

"Panggilanmu sia-sia... Tidak ada yang mendengarmu sama sekali..." ujar pria tersebut

"Tolong... Ooichi... Shogo-kun... Tolong aku..."

"Ahahahahaha... Semakin aku melihatnya semakin aku senang..."

Mendadak pria tersebut memegang tangan kiri Kitakami, dan dalam sekejap tangan tersebut patah. Pria tersebut tersenyum sembari melihat wajah Kitakami yang sangat kesakitan. Akhirnya, pria tersebut berkata,

"Mulai saat ini, kau bukanlah sesuatu yang bernama Gadis Kapal lagi... Semuanya tidak kau butuhkan... Termasuk ingatanmu... Semuanya tidak kau butuhkan..."

"Huh... Apa... Maksudmu..." tanya Kitakami

"Kau akan lupa semuanya... Kau tidak akan ingat apapun..."

"Aaaaaahhhh... Tidak... Aku tidak ingin... Aku tidak ingin... Aaaaaahhhhh"

"Kau akan menjadi wanita baru, Kitakami. Semoga saja, kau menerima kenyataan tersebut Kitakami, dan membuatku sangat terhibur... Ahahahahahah"

Pria itu langsung menutup mata dari Kitakami yang masih meronta-ronta, hingga banyak tangan hitam yang mulai menarik dirinya kembali. Kitakami sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apapun, semuanya gelap. Dan itu pun mulai menandakan akhir bagi dirinya, dan awal baru bagi dirinya.

* * *

Hakai membuka pintu kantornya dengan senyum sinis. Ia berjalan ke arah kursinya, dan kemudian duduk di sana. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu dokumen dan kembali tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata

"Sungguh sebuah awal yang sangat unik bagi diriku... Sangat jarang sekali aku masuk seperti itu..."

Ia tertawa sebentar dan ia langsung terdiam setelah mendengar sesuatu. Namun, menurut diriku kau sudah terbiasa untuk masuk seperti itu, Hakai.

"Huh ? Aku selalu melakukan hal tersebut ? Kau pasti bercanda, penulis laknat. Tunggu sebentar, tumben sekali dirimu membalas diriku."

Hakai langsung mengangkat bahunya seakan-akan ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh penulisnya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah langit-langit dan berkata,

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kitakami... Itu sangat indah..."

Ia melihat ke satu arah dan langsung bertanya,

"Seandainya kalian ada di posisi Kitakami, apakah yang dapat kalian lakukan ? Tidak ada... Kalian hanya dapat pasrah saja dan terus mengikuti arus."

Hakai kembali tertawa sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya saya lupa satu hal. Mungkin ada sebagian dari anda merupakan orang yang baru di cerita ini, sementara saya sendiri merupakan orang lama. Perkenalkan, nama hamba ini adalah Hakai. Senang berkenalan dengan anda sekalian."

Hakai menunduk sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini..."

Hakai langsung tertawa dengan keras dan langsung duduk di kursinya kembali. Ia melihat salah satu dokumen dan kembali tersenyum. Ia bergumam,

"Samidare akhirnya pecah juga... Markas itu hancur lebur karena dirinya... Ahahahahahaha, aku yakin dirimu pasti sangat bahagia melihatnya dari atas sana. Dan sebaiknya aku menjemput Samidare dalam waktu dekat."

Ia langsung menaruh dokumen tersebut, dan mengambil dokumen yang lainnya. Di sana tertera permohonan untuk bekerja hingga tengah malam dari Akashi dan Yuubari, sekaligus permintaan ijin untuk membuat perlengkapan baru. Ia langsung berkomentar,

"Jadi, mereka toh yang membuat keributan di malam hari selama satu minggu ini... Sebaiknya aku hukum mereka nanti saja."

Ia menaruh dokumen tersebut, dan mengambil dokumen yang lain. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Ia mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dan di sana berdiri Katori, Bismarck dan Akizuki. Hakai langsung berkomentar,

"Misi yang terakhir itu sangat berantakan, benar ?"

"Maafkan saya mengenai semua itu. Jika saja aku..." ujar Katori yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Itu bukan salahmu, Katori." ujar Hakai

"Jangan menyalahkan hal tersebut kepada..." ujar Akizuki, yang juga disela oleh Hakai

"Aku pun tidak akan menyalahkan Anemone untuk masalah ini. Kekalahan ini sangat berat, dan karena kekalahan ini kita kehilangan sepuluh persen dari seluruh unit kita." ujar Hakai

"Jika saja aku..." ujar Bismarck yang langsung terdiam melihat wajah kesal dari Hakai

Hakai langsung menghela nafas, dan melihat dengan tajam ke arah mereka bertiga. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tidak ada orang yang mampu memprediksikan hal tersebut mengerti, di mana mereka menurunkan empat Divisi torpedo, dua Divisi Kapal Tempur, dan dua Divisi Kapal Induk. Tunggu, aku harusnya dapat memprediksikan hal tersebut." ujar Hakai

Semuanya langsung menunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian ia bertanya kepada Katori,

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi dari Anemone ?"

"Dia masih dirawat oleh Shoukaku dan Kaga... Luka yang ia dapat cukup fatal." jawab Katori

"Berarti kita tidak dapat meminta bantuannya dalam waktu dekat. Biarkan dia beristirahat saja dahulu." ujar Hakai

"Baik." ujar Katori

"Jadi, apakah ada Hime lain yang sedang bebas saat ini ?" tanya Hakai

"Tidak ada satu pun yang bebas saat ini. Mereka masih menghadapi manusia." jawab Akizuki

"Bagaimana dengan Harbour Summer Hime ?" tanya Hakai

"Dia berkata, ia tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Pertempuran yang ia alami selama hampir sebulan ini benar-benar membuat dirinya lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat." jawab Bismarck

"Ah... Pertempuran yang dinamakan oleh manusia tertentu di dunia lain sebagai 'Summer Event', ya ? Kasihan sekali Hime kita yang satu ini." ujar Hakai

Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan berpikir sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, Hakai ingat sesuatu dan bertanya,

"Katori, apakah benar Yuubari dan Akashi baru saja memperkuat tombakku ?"

"Itu yang kudengar sih." jawab Katori

"Dan apakah mereka mendapat ijin dari dirimu untuk melakukan hal tersebut ?" tanya Hakai sekali lagi

"Kukira kau sudah mengijinkan mereka..." jawab Katori

"Huh ?"

Terdapat keheningan sesaat di ruangan tersebut, dan Hakai langsung berkomentar,

"Semoga saja mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadap tombakku..."

"Tenang saja, kau akan menyukai tombak tersebut." ujar Akizuki

"Begitukah ? Baiklah jika kau berkata demikian." ujar Hakai

Hakai kembali fokus ke pekerjaan di hadapannya. Dan tidak berapa lama, ia melihat ke arah Bismarck dan berkata,

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya nasib wanita tersebut, benar ?"

"Tepat sekali." jawab Bismarck

"Tenang saja... Dia sekarang... Ada di ruangannya. Tertidur dengan pulas." ujar Hakai

Bismarck langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai melihat ke arah Bismarck dan tersenyum menggoda. Ia langsung berkata,

"Katakan saja apa yang ada di kepalamu, Bismarck. Aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apakah yang kudengar benar... Mengenai kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Kitakami." tanya Katori

"Tidak kusangka, yang bertanya adalah Katori." ujar Hakai sedikit kecewa

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaanku." ujar Katori

"Tidak..." ujar Hakai sembari mengangkat bahunya

"Kau berbohong." ujar Akizuki

"Mungkin iya... Mungkin juga tidak... Karena di dalam kebohongan, dapat saja terdapat sebuah kebenaran." ujar Hakai sembari tertawa

Akizuki, Bismarck, dan Katori melihat satu sama lain, sementara Hakai kembali memperhatikan dokumen miliknya tanpa memperdulikan mereka bertiga. Hingga akhirnya, Hakai berkata,

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kalian semua khawatirkan."

"Namun, tetap saja..." ujar Bismarck yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Cepat atau lambat ia akan menerima keadaan ini... Sama seperti kalian, mungkin." ujar Hakai

"Mungkin ?" tanya Katori

"Aku lupa, aku pernah berkata demikian kepada siapa... Namun, manusia itu selalu mengatakan mungkin untuk suatu tindakan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui di masa depan. Dapat saja terjadi sesuatu yang membuat suatu kejadian tidak tercapai." jawab Hakai

"Sepertinya untuk kasus ini, kau berharap agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti kami." ujar Akizuki

"Entahlah... Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menjawabnya..." ujar Hakai

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian ?!" teriak Bismarck

"Semuanya ada di tangan seseorang. Sekuat apapun diriku, aku tidak mampu menghadapi kehendak dari seseorang di atas sana." ujar Hakai sembari menunjuk ke atas

"Maksudmu... Seseorang kau maksud sebagai penulis tersebut." ujar Katori

"Tepat sekali. Jika ia ingin membuat semuanya semakin runyam, aku yakin ia akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat." ujar Hakai sembari melihat ke arah ketiga wanita di hadapannya.

Dan dari jawaban tersebut, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi terhadap wanita tersebut. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dialami sebelum menemui ajalnya. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Yang dapat kita semua lakukan adalah bergerak mengikuti apa yang diinginkan."

"Kami tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Bismarck

"Kita seperti boneka. Bergerak dengan sebuah tali yang terikat di tubuh kita. Untuk membuat senang beberapa orang di dunia sana." ujar Akizuki

"Kita ada di sini untuk mengisi dunia yang ia harapkan. Kita hanya boneka untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut." ujar Katori sembari menghela nafas

"Ahahahahahaha... Kau tahu, apa yang kalian katakan itu seperti cerita lain yang sedang dibuat oleh pria tersebut, namun akhirnya tidak jadi dilanjutkan." ujar Hakai

Hakai langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, maka kalian tidak memiliki hak untuk melawan, benar ?"

"Apa yang dapat kami lakukan ? Tidak ada. Ya sudahlah." ujar Bismarck sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baguslah. Sebaiknya kalian kembali saja dahulu. Aku akan memberikan kalian semua libur untuk beristirahat." ujar Hakai

Bismarck, Katori, dan Akizuki sama sekali tidak dapat membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai, dan memilih untuk mengikuti saja untuk sementara waktu. Mereka bertiga pamit, dan kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Anak-anak itu... Sudahlah..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke langit-langit dan kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Jika ada yang ingin mengutuk diriku, kutuklah mereka yang membuatku demikian. Aku ingat, yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat seseorang menjadi psikopat adalah satu hari yang sangat buruk... Ahahahahaha..."

Ia langsung berdiri dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Sudahlah... Sekali lagi, selamat menikmati semuanya... Ahahahahahaha."

* * *

Kitakami membuka matanya dan melihat ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia melihat ke arah kakinya, dan langsung bergumam,

"Rupanya aku terkena serangan mereka."

Ia langsung ke posisi duduk, dan memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan tersebut hingga melihat sebuah cermin. Ia melihat dirinya yang pucat dan matanya yang berwarna biru. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku yakin aku telah membuat Laksamana khawatir dengan kondisiku."

Kitakami langsung berusaha untuk berdiri, dan tidak berapa lama terjatuh. Setelah itu, ia langsung merangkak sebentar dan sampai di depan cermin. Ia melihat kembali ke wajahnya, dan langsung berkomentar,

"Ahahahahaha... Wajah ini... Sangat..."

Mendadak ia mendengar ketukan dari pintunya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Pintunya tidak kukunci, masuk saja."

Pintu pun terbuka dan di sana berdiri Katori yang sangat terkejut. Ia melihat Kitakami yang berada di lantai dan melihat ke arah cermin. Katori melihat sebentar ke arah Kitakami, dan langsung menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke arah Kitakami dan kemudian bertanya kepadanya sembari membantunya berdiri,

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat diriku saja melalui cermin tersebut." jawab Kitakami

"Kau ini..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Katori-san."

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku tertidur berapa lama ?"

Katori melihat ke arah Kitakami dan membantunya ke arah kasurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kitakami. Setelah itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dahulu hingga kakimu sembuh."

"Katori-san ?"

"Setelah kau sembuh, kau dapat harus bertemu dengan laksamana."

"Ummm... Katori-san ?"

Katori langsung berdiri dan tersenyum. Dan dari senyum tersebut, Kitakami mengerti bahwa Katori sama sekali tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya. Maka dari itu, ia langsung memilih untuk membaringkan badannya, dan kemudian langsung menutup matanya. Katori langsung berkata,

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu setelah bertemu dengan Laksamana... Eh ?"

Katori melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Hakai yang berdiri di sana. Hakai langsung berjalan masuk dan kemudian langsung memerintahkan Katori untuk keluar. Katori langsung mengangguk dan kemudian langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar Kitakami. Hakai tersenyum ke arah Katori, lalu melihat ke arah Kitakami. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kitakami, bagaimana kondisimu ?"

"Kondisiku ? Sudah kembali normal !" jawab Kitakami

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja yang paling ceroboh dari semuanya."

"Maaf... Maaf... Ahahahahahaha."

"Dan kau tahu, semuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Begitukah ? Maaf... Maaf... Ahahahahaha"

Hakai langsung menyentil dahi dari Kitakami, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dahulu. Sembuhkan kakimu, baru kau kuijinkan untuk kembali menjalankan misi."

"Baik." ujar Kitakami sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah, jika kau dapat tersenyum seperti orang idiot seperti itu aku seratus persen yakin dirimu sudah cukup baik."

Hakai langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, hingga ia berhenti dan berkata,

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengenai satu hal. Apakah itu ?"

"Ehehehehehe... Kau tahu saja ada yang ingin kutanyakan." ujar Kitakami

"Aku menguping pembicaraan dirimu dengan Katori tadi."

"Heh ? Dasar mesum."

"Apa hubungan mesum dengan hal tersebut ?" tanya Hakai dengan wajah sedikit menggoda

"Ahahahahaha"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau menguping ? Tentu saja dirimu tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Kitakami

"Ahahahahaha... Baiklah... Baiklah... Dirimu tidur selama dua hari." ujar Hakai

"Lama sekali..."

"Daripada kau tidur selamanya."

"Hei ! Jangan berkata seperti itu." teriak Kitakami

Hakai langsung tersenyum, dan langsung pamit kepada Kitakami karena ia masih memiliki pekerjaan. Kitakami sendiri langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, dan langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur. Ia melihat ke arah langit-langit, dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana kita ini, senang sekali menggoda diriku... Menurutmu... Huh ?"

Kitakami langsung ke posisi duduk, dan dengan wajah heran, ia berkata,

"Aku ingin berbicara kepada siapa ?"

Ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanannya, dan langsung menggelengkan kepala. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya hasil dari pertempuran sebelumnya membuatku berpikir seperti ini. Sudahlah~"

Ia kemudian kembali merebahkan badannya dan menutup matanya.

* * *

Namun, perasaan tersebut masih saja dirasakan oleh Kitakami. Yang paling sering ia rasakan adalah rasa rindu akan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, atau seseorang yang bergandengan tangan dengan dirinya. Seseorang yang selalu ia ajak bicara. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak ingat akan hal tersebut. Dan seperti biasanya, ia akan berkata,

"Tadi itu siapa ya... Sudahlah~"

Ia sekarang berada di depan ruangan Hakai. Ia mengetuk pintunya, dan mendengar Hakai yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk. Setelah masuk, Hakai langsung berkata,

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang ?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik ! Akashi dan Yuubari sudah memberikan lampu hijau untuk diriku." ujar Kitakami

"Mereka memberi lampu hijau ? Baguslah." ujar Hakai sembari berdiri

Hakai kemudian langsung menepuk pundak dari Kitakami dan berkata,

"Di kesempatan berikutnya, dirimu harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Siap, Laksamana."

"Tugasmu selanjutnya... Hmmmm..."

Hakai langsung mengingat kembali tugas yang akan diberikan olehnya kepada Kitakami. Tidak berapa lama Katori masuk ke dalam dan melihat Hakai dan Kitakami yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Katori langsung menyapa Kitakami,

"Selamat siang, Kitakami."

"Selamat siang, Katori-san." jawab Kitakami

"Hei, kau tidak menyapa Laksamanamu ini ?" tanya Hakai

"Untuk apa ? Tidak ada gunanya." ujar Katori

"Hei !"

Katori dan Hakai kembali bertengkar, namun berhenti dalam sekejap karena Houshou yang mendadak masuk dan menjewer mereka sembari menyeret mereka keluar. Kitakami tertawa melihat hal tersebut dikarenakan sudah sangat sering Hakai dimarahi oleh Houshou.

Kitakami memperhatikan seluruh ruangan tersebut sembari tersenyum. Dan pada saat ia melihat ke arah kursi Hakai, ia melihat seperti siluet seseorang di sana. Seorang pria dengan warna rambut coklat yang sedikit berantakan. Kitakami berhenti sebentar dan memegang dadanya. Dan pada saat itu, ia berkata,

"Shogo-kun..."

Mendadak pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Hakai dan Katori yang bernafas terengah-engah. Mereka berdua terlihat ketakutan dan mulai mengunci pintu kantor. Dan mereka melihat Kitakami yang terlihat terdiam melihat ke arah meja milik Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian memanggil Kitakami,

"Kitakami."

"Ah... Laksamana, Katori-san." jawab Kitakami sedikit terkejut

"Ada apa, Kitakami-san ?" tanya Katori

"Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa..." ujar Kitakami

"Kau yakin dengan hal tersebut, Kitakami ?" tanya Hakai

"Iya. Tidak ada apa-apa koq."

Kitakami tersenyum dan tertawa ke arah mereka berdua, diikuti dengan pertanyaan apakah mereka akan aman karena masih dikejar oleh Houshou. Mereka berdua menjawab aman-aman saja, namun pintu dijebol oleh Houshou. Melihat itu, Hakai dan Katori langsung berteriak karena panik diikuti dengan Houshou yang menarik mereka.

Kitakami langsung tertawa dan kemudian berjalan. Dan tepat sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantor Hakai, ia mendengar,

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Kitakami."

Kitakami berhenti sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke belakang. Meja yang kosong. Ia melihat sebentar dan kemudian langsung mengangkat bahunya sembari berkata,

"Sudahlah... Seperti otakku ini sedang mempermainkan diriku."

Ia langsung keluar dan berjalan untuk menemui Yuubari dan Akashi untuk masalah tubuhnya.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu dan ia sedang menjalankan operasi dengan isi dirinya, Shigure, Yuudachi, dan Mutsuki. Kitakami berkomentar,

"Mengapa diriku harus bersama Kelas Perusak sih..."

"Kenapa, poi ? Apa dirimu tidak suka dengan hal tersebut ?" tanya Yuudachi

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja terkadang kalian berisik." canda Kitakami

"Kami tidak seperti itu !" ujar Mutsuki

"Aku hanya bercanda, ahahahahahaha." ujar Kitakami

Kitakami melihat wajah kesal dari Mutsuki dan tertawa bersama dengan Shigure. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Kitakami-san, apakah dirimu ingat tugas yang diberikan oleh Hakai-san kepada kita ?"

"Dia berkata bahwa kita harus melindungi jalur ini dari lawan yang akan menyerang kita." jawab Kitakami

"Apakah dia memberitahu lawan yang akan kita hadapi ?" tanya Yuudachi

"Tidak." jawab Kitakami

Shigure, Yuudachi dan Mutsuki sangat kaget pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Baru pertama kalinya Hakai sama sekali tidak memberitahukan mengenai lawan mereka kepada armadanya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Shigure yakin, Hakai sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Shigure kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kau tahu, Hakai-san pergi ke mana ?"

"Huh ? Dia berkata ingin bertemu dengan temannya." ujar Kitakami

"..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya orang seperti dia memiliki teman. Namun, aku yang baru masuk sama sekali tidak dapat berkomentar banyak. Bisa saja ia memiliki banyak teman." ujar Kitakami.

Shigure kembali terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Yuudachi melihat ke arah Kitakami dan bertanya,

"Kitakami-san. Jika boleh tahu, apa misi yang diberikan oleh Hakai-san kepada kita ?"

"Ah... Kita diminta untuk mengambil Samidare-chan dari lawan." jawab Kitakami

"Samidare ? Dia tenggelam oleh siapa ?" tanya Yuudachi

"Entahlah. Namun, dari wajah Hakai-san aku tahu dia terlihat sangat puas akan sesuatu pada saat mendengar kabar tersebut." jawab Kitakami

Shigure dan Yuudachi melihat satu sama lain dan langsung menghela nafas. Mutsuki yang mendengar pembicaraan itu melihat ke arah langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya kita memiliki teman baru, benar ?"

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya." jawab Shigure

"Teman baru... Teman baru..." ujar Yuudachi sembari menggerakkan hair flap miliknya

"Ini alasan kenapa diriku benci dengan Kapal Perusak. Kalian berisik." ujar Kitakami

Yuudachi terlihat kesal terhadap Kitakami, sementara Shigure dan Mutsuki langsung tertawa melihat hal tersebut. Namun, suasana ceria itu langsung berubah pada saat Kitakami berkata,

"Torpedo mendekat ! Menghindar !"

Mendengar itu, ketiga kapal perusak tersebut langsung menghindari torpedo tersebut. Mereka berempat langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka dan melihat sekelompok Gadis Kapal di depan mereka. Gadis Kapal tersebut terdiri dari empat Kapal Perusak dan empat Kapal Penjelajah Ringan. Shigure melihat ke arah mereka semua dan berkata,

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu dengan mereka di sini."

"..."

"Kitakami-san, apa perintahmu ?" tanya Shigure

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Kitakami. Namun, pada saat Shigure melihat ke arah Kitakami, ia melihat wajah bingung darinya. Shigure terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia sadar apa yang terjadi, dan memilih untuk diam. Yuudachi yang melihat Shigure langsung berkata,

"Kita terlalu lama bersama Hakai-san... Jadi, aku tahu apa yang terjadi, poi."

"Nyihihihihi... Sepertinya ini untuk Kitakami-sama..." ujar Mutsuki

"Tepat sekali." ujar Shigure

Shigure kemudian menepuk pundak Kitakami dan berkata,

"Kitakami-san... Bagaimana jika kita membagi lawan saja ?"

"Membaginya ?" tanya Kitakami

"Iya... Kami akan menarik semua Kapal Perusak dan beberapa Kapal Penjelajah Ringan." ujar Shigure

"Kalian yakin dengan hal tersebut ?" tanya Kitakami

"Diriku merupakan salah satu Gadis Kapal yang sudah cukup lama di bawah pria tersebut. Dapat dikatakan diriku adalah..." ujar Shigure yang langsung disela oleh Yuudachi

"Istri keduanya, poi~"

"Yuudachi !" ujar Shigure sembari mencubit pipi dari Yuudachi.

Kitakami pertama masih kurang yakin, namun melihat wajah dari Shigure akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti ide dari Shigure. Setelah itu, Shigure langsung memerintahkan Yuudachi dan Mutsuki untuk membantunya menyerang lawan dan membuat mereka semua terpisah, sekaligus mengambil tubuh Samidare. Kitakami pun melakukannya.

Ia melihat ke depan, dan gadis kapal lawannya menyerang bertubi-tubi dengan torpedo. Ia menghindari semua torpedo tersebut sekaligus menembak ke arah gadis kapal tersebut. Mereka saling melepaskan torpedo, hingga akhirnya Kitakami dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis kapal tersebut, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Seorang gadis kapal dengan rambut coklat pendek dengan pakaian berwarna krem melihat ke arah dirinya dengan wajah sangat terkejut. Kitakami langsung berkata,

"Kitakami-san..."

"Huh ?" jawab Kitakami

"Kau Kitakami-san... Kau Kitakami-san, benar ?" tanya gadis itu.

Kitakami melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah bingung. Walaupun demikian, ia merasa sangat mengenal gadis itu. Gadis tersebut melihat ke arah Kitakami dengan wajah bahagia, yang kemudian berubah menjadi wajah terkejut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kitakami-san... Kau tidak ingat siapa diriku ?"

"..."

"Kitakami-san... Kau lupa juga dengan Laksamana Fujiwara ?"

"Siapa ? Siapa dirimu dan siapa itu Shogo ?" tanya Kitakami

"Apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepadamu..." ujar gadis tersebut

"Jawab pertanyaanku dahulu !"

Kitakami mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah gadis tersebut. Namun, entah mengapa jarinya sama sekali tidak bergerak dan juga pikirannya menjadi kosong. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih dan kemudian berkata,

"Kitakami-san... Kau benar-benar lupa dengan diriku ?"

"Siapa ? Siapa dirimu ?" tanya Kitakami sembari berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya.

"..."

"Siapa !"

"Maafkan aku, Kitakami-san... Namun, ini tugas dari Shogo-san... Aku harus..."

Belum sempat gadis tersebut selesai berbicara, sebuah peluru hampir mengenainya dari belakang. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Shigure yang tersenyum. Matanya yang terbakar membuatnya jauh lebih mengintimidasi. Gadis kapal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Kau jangan menganggu pembicaraan kami !"

"Ooi... Ooi... Kau ini benar-benar naif... Sangat naif..." ujar Shigure sembari menangkat bahunya

"Apa maksudmu ?!" ujar Ooi

"Kau bermaksud berbicara dengan musuhmu sendiri... Aku sangat bingung kenapa dirimu melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Shigure

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kitakami-san !"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong !"

"Diriku tidak melakukan apapun... Namun, dia melakukannya..."

Ooi melihat ke arah Kitakami yang terlihat terdiam dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Kitakami-san..."

"Ah... Iya, Shigure..." jawab Kitakami

"Arahkan meriammu ke Ooi..."

"Baik..."

Ooi melihat ke arah Kitakami dan kemudian berkata,

"Tunggu, Kitakami-san... Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini ?!"

"Perintah adalah perintah..." ujar Kitakami

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh diriku ?!"

"..."

"Kitakami !"

"Kitakami... Bunuh dia sekarang." ujar Shigure

Kitakami menutup matanya dan kemudian menembaknya. Namun, peluru tersebut tidak mengenai Ooi sedikit pun. Ooi melihat ke arah Kitakami yang terlihat bergetar dengan hebat, sementara Shigure semakin tersenyum. Ia berpikir,

"Jadi... Ini yang dirasakan olehnya... Ini sangat..."

Mendadak Yuudachi datang dan menepuk pundak Shigure,

"Shigure-chan, ayo kita kembali sekarang."

"Ah... Iya, kau sudah membawa Samidare ?" tanya Shigure

"Sudah... Sekarang ia ada di Mutsuki." jawab Yuudachi

Shigure mengangguk dan kemudian melaju dengan kencang melewati Ooi, diikuti oleh Yuudachi. Ooi sama sekali tidak bergerak dikarenakan gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari Shigure dan Yuudachi. Setelah itu, Shigure langsung menepuk pundak dari Kitakami dan berkata,

"Kita kembali sekarang."

"..."

"Kitakami, operasi ini sudah berakhir. Kita akan kembali dengan membawa Samidare." ujar Shigure

"Ah... Baik..." ujar Kitakami

"Dan kalian... Aku beri peringatan sekarang. Jangan mengejar kami, atau kalian semua akan kami bertiga habisi." ujar Shigure kepada Ooi

Ooi terlihat terdiam, dan tepat sebelum mereka semua pergi, Ooi berkata,

"Kitakami-san ! Aku percaya dirimu masih ingat pada kami semua. Maka dari itu, kembalilah... Kami akan menerimamu... Kitakami-san !"

Kitakami sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Ooi, dan hanya mengikuti Shigure yang sedikit demi sedikit tertawa puas. Operasi hari itu, berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

Setelah mereka tiba di markas angkatan laut, yang dilakukan oleh Kitakami adalah berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya. Namun, semua usaha tersebut sia-sia. Yang ia lihat adalah bayangan putih tanpa ada satu pun noda. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut, tanpa menyadari Hakai berada di depannya. Kitakami langsung memberi hormat dan berkata,

"Ah... Laksamana..."

"Kitakami... Aku dengar dirimu gagal menghabisi lawanmu..." ujar Hakai

"Mengenai itu..."

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau ini selalu energik dan pasti selalu dapat menghancurkan lawan." ujar Hakai

Kitakami terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Hakai yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Kitakami sembari berjalan melewatinya. Ia berkata,

"Sudahlah... Tenangkan pikiranmu dahulu, baru beri laporan kepada diriku."

"Laksamana !" ujar Kitakami mendadak

"Ada apa, Kitakami ?"

"Siapa itu Fujiwara Shogo ? Dan siapa itu Ooi ?" tanya Kitakami

Hakai sedikit terkejut mendengar kedua nama tersebut dan langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Fujiwara Shogo... Adalah teman yang baru kukunjungi hari ini."

"Apakah diriku pernah bertemu dengan dirinya ?" tanya Kitakami

"Entahlah..."

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kitakami sekali lagi

"Karena, dapat saja dirimu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pria tersebut dahulu." ujar Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Selama diriku mengunjungi dirinya, belum pernah sekalipun diriku membawa dirimu. Jadi, dapat saja kau bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja." lanjut Hakai

"..."

"Lalu, mengenai Ooi... Entahlah..." ujar Hakai sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Kitakami terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Hakai dan memilih meninggalkannya. Tepat sebelum berbelok, Hakai berkata kepada Kitakami,

"Hei, Kitakami..."

"Huh ?"

"Aku harap dirimu tidak ragu-ragu di operasi selanjutnya." ujar Hakai

"..."

"Karena jika ragu-ragu... Semuanya akan sedih." ujar Hakai sembari tertawa

Setelah itu, Kitakami kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, dan Hakai sudah mengumumkan operasi selanjutnya. Dan khusus untuk operasi ini, Kashima, Katori, Kitakami, Samidare dan Yamato akan bersama dengan Hakai. Mengetahui kabar tersebut, Samidare langsung berlari ke arah Kashima karena takut dirinya akan membuat masalah dengan Hakai yang akan melihat semuanya secara langsung. Yamato langsung membantu Kashima untuk menenangkan Samidare.

Kitakami yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung menghela nafas dan bergumam,

"Jangan-jangan dirinya tidak percaya pada diriku..."

"Tidak juga. Dengan diriku ada di lapangan akan membuat moral seluruh anggota di operasi ini semakin tinggi." ujar Hakai dari belakang Kitakami

Kitakami sangat terkejut pada saat Hakai muncul di belakangnya. Ia langsung memegang dadanya dan berkata,

"Laksamana ! Jangan mendadak muncul dari belakang seperti itu !"

"Kukira dirimu sudah terbiasa." ujar Hakai

Kitakami langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia fokus memperhatikan seluruh Gadis Kapal temannya yang akan menjalankan operasi sebentar lagi. Hakai kemudian menepuk pundak Kitakami dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan banyak berbicara. Itu semua dikarenakan semuanya tergantung pada kemampuan kalian semua."

"Tenang saja. Diriku akan menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku di operasi ini." jawab Kitakami

"Begitukah ? Menarik."

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah..."

Hakai langsung menepuk tangannya dan memerintahkan semuanya untuk menyiapkan diri. Dan setelah itu, mereka akan berangkat setelah semuanya sudah siap.

* * *

Mereka semua berhenti terlebih dahulu, dan melihat lawan yang sudah siap. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Target kalian semua adalah menguasai markas tersebut ! Untuk kapal komando lawan, serahkan saja pada kami."

"Siap !" teriak semuanya

Hakai kemudian memerintahkan semuanya untuk menyerang. Setelah itu, Hakai berkata,

"Yamato, kau bawa Kashima, Katori, dan Samidare untuk menyerang sisi kanan lawan."

"Kami berempat ?" tanya Yamato

"Iya. Lakukan saja." ujar Hakai

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Kitakami ?" tanya Samidare

"Kami akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menyerang di sisi kiri. Kitakami !" ujar Hakai

"Siap !"

"Kita akan mulai bergerak. Setelah tembakan pertama dari Shigure, kita akan masuk ke dalam pertempuran." ujar Hakai

Hakai langsung bergerak lebih maju dari yang lainnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kitakami melihat sesuatu di sekeliling Hakai. Sebuah aura berwarna hitam, yang terlihat dapat membunuh siapapun di dunia ini. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang mendadak ia ingat. Bayangan hitam tersebut mendadak melihat ke arah Kitakami dan tersenyum. Matanya putih yang kosong dengan senyum tersebut membuat Kitakami semakin takut.

Hakai yang menyadari hal tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Kitakami... Ada apa ? Kau sudah tidak dapat berdiri karena ngeri dengan pertempuran ini ?"

"..."

"Heh ? Sudahlah..."

Hakai mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian menurunkannya secara perlahan, diikuti dengan tembakan pertama. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Acara ini sudah dimulai ! Mari, kita berikan kepada mereka semua... pertunjukkan yang indah !"

* * *

Hakai dan Kitakami langsung maju dan kemudian bertemu dengan Kuma dan Tama. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat terkejut dan juga kesal melihat Kitakami dan Hakai. Kuma langsung berkata,

"Aku sama sekali tidak akan memaafkan dirimu, kuma !"

"Untuk alasan apa ?" tanya Hakai

"Untuk yang telah kau lakukan kepada adikku, kuma !"

Kuma langsung menerjang ke arah Hakai yang menghindari berbagai peluru dari serangan lawan. Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Kitakami dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei, Kitakami..."

"Ada apa, Laksamana ?" tanya Kitakami

"Coba lawan mereka..."

"Melawan mereka ? Heh ? Diriku bukannya disiapkan untuk menghadapi Kapal Tempur ?" tanya Kitakami

"Sudah... Lakukan saja..."

Kitakami hanya tersenyum saja dan kemudian melihat ke arah Tama yang sama sekali tidak siap. Kitakami langsung bergerak dengan cepat, dan menembakkan torpedo ke arah Tama. Kuma yang tidak sadar akan kecepatan dari Kitakami, hanya dapat melihat Tama yang hancur diserang torpedo dari Kitakami. Sebuah torpedo yang juga digunakan oleh Hakai.

Tepat setelah itu, Kitakami mendengar suara seseorang,

"TAMAAAA !"

"Datang lagi orang berisik..." ujar Kitakami

Kitakami melihat ke salah satu sisinya dan kemudian melihat Ooi dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut hijau, pakaian putih dan jubah berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan sebuah penutup mata dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Kitakami langsung melihat ke arah Hakai dan berkata,

"Hei, orang itu menggunakan pedang. Bukannya itu curang ?"

"Curang ?" ujar Hakai sembari menusuk beberapa Gadis Kapal yang ia dekati

"Ah... Aku lupa dengan dirimu. Tombak itu..."

Hakai hanya tertawa saja dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kitakami... Targetmu adalah menghabisi mereka semua. Dan juga Kapal komando tersebut."

"Heh ? Susah sekali." ujar Kitakami

"Lakukan saja."

Hakai langsung melihat ke salah satu sudut dari lautan dan melihat tiga orang. Dari situ, Kitakami tahu bahwa Hakai sudah menemukan target selanjutnya. Kitakami hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah Kiso yang marah besar kepadanya, Kuma yang terlihat masih tidak percaya, dan juga Ooi yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Kitakami langsung tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai acara ini..."

* * *

Kiso tewas seketika di tangan Kitakami dengan menggunakan tembakan dari jarak dekat. Kuma sendiri cedera parah dan tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya, sementara Ooi kehabisan peluru. Kitakami masih dapat bergerak dengan cepat, melihat ke arah Kuma dan Ooi sembari berkata,

"Ayolah... Masa kalian selemah ini sih~"

"Kitakami-san..." ujar Ooi

Kitakami tersenyum dan kemudian menembakkan torpedo ke arah Ooi yang terdiam di sana. Ledakan terjadi, namun yang terlihat adalah tubuh Kuma yang tertusuk oleh bayangan hitam. Kitakami langsung berkata,

"Cih... Bukan yang itu..."

"Kitakami... Apa kau... Benar-benar lupa... Dengan kami... Kuma ?" ujar Kuma

"Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin kalian salah Kitakami karena ada banyak Kitakami di dunia ini." ujar Kitakami

"Namun, Kitakami kami... memiliki cincin... itu... Kuma..."

Kitakami melihat ke jarinya dan langsung tertawa. Ia berkata,

"Mungkin saja..."

"Ah, maafkan aku... Kuma..." ujar Kuma kepada Ooi

Setelah itu, Kuma langsung tenggelam di tempat dengan Ooi masih diam di tempat. Kitakami langsung tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ooi. Ooi melihat ke arah Kitakami dan berkata,

"Seharusnya diriku sadar..."

"Sadar ? Sadar mengenai apa ?" tanya Kitakami

"Bahwa kami memang layak mendapatkan amarahmu..." jawab Ooi

"Huh ?"

"Kami gagal membantumu... Kami membiarkanmu tenggelam... Kami tidak melakukan apapun..." ujar Ooi

Kitakami terlihat sangat bingung mendengar hal tersebut dan melihat ke arah Ooi sembari berkata,

"Eh ? Gagal apa ?"

"Operasi itu... Operasi di mana kita menghadapi Abyssal bernama Anemone..." ujar Ooi

"Anemone... Ugh..."

Kitakami langsung memegang kepalanya pada saat nama tersebut dipanggil. Nama Abyssal yang sangat familiar. Ooi kembali berkata,

"Jika kau memang ingin membalas dendam... Silakan saja..."

"Ooi..." ujar Kitakami sembari melihat ke arah Ooi

"Namun, bukan berarti diriku akan melupakan semua kenangan kita." ujar Ooi

"Ooichi..."

"Maka, tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu sekarang juga !"

Ooi langsung menyerang Kitakami, sementara Kitakami masih belum menyerang dan bergerak sama sekali. Satu torpedo mengenai dirinya, dan membuat Kitakami sadar situasinya saat ini. Ia kemudian mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Ooi, namun ia tidak berani menembaknya. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang berkata untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia ragu untuk menyerang Ooi, karena ia memiliki sebuah pertanyaan.

Ooi terus menyerang Kitakami, hingga akhirnya Kitakami mendengar suara,

"Sampai kapan dirimu akan diam saja ?" tanya Hakai

"Ah... Maafkan saya..." ujar Kitakami

"Lakukan..."

Kitakami melihat ke arah Ooi, dan sekarang matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Ooi dan menembaknya. Namun, tembakan itu meleset. Ia mendengar suara Hakai sekali lagi,

"Kau sengaja..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak..." ujar Kitakami

"Lakukan... Habisi dia... Bunuh dia..."

"..."

"Sampai kapan kau akan main-main, Kitakami ?" tanya Hakai

Kitakami langsung mengigit bibirnya dan langsung menembakkan torpedo. Ooi sama sekali tidak siap dengan torpedo tersebut dan terkena serangan telak. Ia langsung tidak dapat bergerak dan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Kitakami. Kitakami langsung bergumam,

"Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku..."

"Kitakami-san..." ujar Ooi

"Aku akan menunjukkannya..."

"Sudahlah... Tidak ada gunanya..."

"..."

"Yang penting satu... Aku akan menunggumu... Kitakami-san..." ujar Ooi sembari tersenyum

Kitakami tersenyum puas dan kemudian langsung menembak kepala Ooi dari dekat hingga hancur. Darah dari Ooi mengenai pipinya dan ia langsung merasakannya dengan lidahnya. Ia langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Aku melakukannya... Ehehehehehehe... Tapi, perasaan apa ini... Aku tidak tahu..."

Kitakami menunjukkan wajah senang, sedih, dan frustasi secara bersamaan. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak dapat tenang. Sesuatu yang menyalahkan dirinya karena membunuh Ooi. Ia langsung berkata,

"Siapa itu Ooi ? Siapa dia bagiku ? Siapa ?"

Kitakami melihat ke tubuh Ooi yang tanpa kepala, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Hei... Kau itu siapa bagiku ?!"

Ia terlihat frustasi dengan pertanyaan tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia ingat target selanjutnya. Ia melihat sebuah kapal yang bergerak ke arahnya. Ia melihat ke arah kapal tersebut dan mengarahkan meriamnya ke sana. Namun, sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan hal lain. Ia menurunkan meriamnya, dan kemudian langsung bergerak ke arah kapal komando tersebut.

Ia ingat kapal komando memiliki sistem yang akan melindunginya dari Abyssal yang mendekat. Namun, kapal komando tersebut sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap dirinya. Ia semakin dekat, dan kemudian melompat ke geladak kapal. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat orang dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Entah mengapa... Ini seperti diriku yang diundang oleh Laksamana ini..."

Kitakami kemudian masuk ke dalam, dan memperhatikan beberapa tentara yang mati. Terdapat bekas tembakan di kepala mereka semua. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di ruang komando. Di sana, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursinya dan menunduk ke bawah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol yang terdapat bercak darah.

Kitakami berjalan ke dekat pria tersebut, hingga akhirnya pria tersebut berkata,

"Kau akhirnya datang kemari..."

"..."

"Apa kau masih marah pada diriku ? Apa kau benar-benar tidak memaafkan diriku yang telah lalai pada saat itu ?" ujar pria tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu ? Dan siapa dirimu ?" tanya Kitakami

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu benar... Kau melupakan semuanya, tidak seperti Abyssal lainnya..."

"Huh ? Pria itu ?" tanya Kitakami

"Kitakami... Kau benar-benar lupa dengan diriku ?"

Pria itu menunjukkan wajahnya, dan Kitakami langsung memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa kenal dengan pria tersebut. Saat ini, pria tersebut sudah kusut dan terlihat sangat lelah. Ia frustasi dan seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Ia langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau mengenakan cincin itu... Namun, kau tidak ingat... Aku tidak tahu... Rasanya sangat menyakitkan..."

"Huh ?"

Kitakami melihat ke arah tangannya dan kemudian ke arah pria tersebut. Sebuah cincin yang sama. Ia semakin bingung dengan hal tersebut. Pria tersebut kembali berkata,

"Kehilangan dirimu... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup... Tapi, jika melihat dirimu lagi... Dan dirimu lupa... Itu sangat menyakitkan..."

"Hei..."

"Untuk apa aku berharap ? Untuk apa aku bertarung ? Untuk apa aku ada di sini ? Aku bukanlah ayah dari Laksamana Kawano... Aku bukanlah dia... Aku tidak tahan..." ujar pria tersebut

"Kau ini... Siapa ?"

Pria tersebut melihat ke arah Kitakami dan kemudian berkata dengan lirih,

"Fujiwara Shogo..."

"Shogo... kun ?" ujar Kitakami

"Ahahahahahaa... Kau menyebutkan namaku... Namun, itu setelah kau diingatkan..." ujar Shogo

"..."

"Namun, semuanya sia-sia... Dirimu sudah bukan dirinya... Dan diriku saat ini bukan diriku yang dahulu..."

"Kau yang membunuh mereka semua..." ujar Kitakami

"Iya... Mereka melawan diriku... Sehingga kubunuh..." ujar Shogo

Kitakami melihat ke arah Shogo, dan kemudian bertanya kepadanya,

"Apa hubungan kita ?"

"..."

"Shogo-san... Apa hubungan kita ?" tanya Kitakami sekali lagi

"Tidak ada gunanya diriku memberitahumu..."

"Setidaknya berikan aku jawaban... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... Aku sama sekali tidak ingat... Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu..." ujar Kitakami

Shogo melihat ke arah Kitakami dan kemudian berpikir sebentar. Dan tidak berapa lama, ia berkata,

"Kita... Sudah menikah..."

"Eh ?"

"Walaupun mendapatkan tentangan dari Ooi, kita sebenarnya sudah menikah." ujar Shogo

"Bohong..." ujar Kitakami

"Tidak... Aku tidak berbohong..."

"Tidak mungkin diriku lupa dengan sesuatu yang indah seperti itu... Aku tidak mungkin..." ujar Kitakami

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan olehnya... Kau lupa..." ujar Shogo

"Olehnya ? Siapa ? Siapa yang kau maksud ?" tanya Kitakami

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kitakami..." ujar Hakai

Kitakami terkejut dan melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, namun tidak melihat Hakai sama sekali. Hakai kembali berkata,

"Lanjutkan misimu..."

"Tapi... Siapa... Siapa dia ?" tanya Kitakami

"Kau akan tahu... Sebentar lagi..."

"Eh ?"

"Habisi dia... Maka kau akan mendapatkan hadiamu." ujar Hakai

Kitakami kemudian melihat ke depannya, dan melihat Shogo yang menangis. Ia sudah di depannya, dan memegang tangannya. Kitakami sangat terkejut, dan mendengar Shogo berkata,

"Ya... Inilah hukuman yang paling tepat bagiku..."

"Mengapa ?" tanya Kitakami

"Atas semua dosaku..."

"..."

"Dan tentu saja... Dirimu akan marah padaku..."

"Shogo..."

"Berikanlah kepadaku... Hukuman yang pantas..."

Ia mengarahkan meriam miliki Kitakami ke arah kepalanya, dan tersenyum. Kitakami merasakan panas di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya. Namun, ada hal lain yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuhnya. Kitakami tidak dapat berpikir, dan akhirnya mulai menangis. Shogo yang melihat itu, langsung menyeka air mata Kitakami, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei... Aku selalu tahu... Gadis yang kucintai itu sangat kuat..."

"..."

"Dan ia tidak pernah menangis... Ia selalu mengemban tugasnya... Dengan baik..."

"..."

"Maka, lakukanlah... Hukumlah diriku... Aku telah membunuh dirimu... Aku telah membunuh banyak orang... Aku telah membunuh temanku... Semuanya..."

"..."

"Jadi, lanjutkan tugasmu, ya ?"

Kitakami menunduk dan kemudian menembak kepala Shogo. Dan dari luar kapal komando, Hakai mendengar hal tersebut. Ia langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Ini semua akan menjadi hadiahmu... Hadiah karena telah bekerja dengan baik... Kitakami !"

Hakai langsung menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap aura hitam mulai berkumpul dan masuk ke dalam kapal komando tersebut dan menyentuh kepala Kitakami yang terdiam melihat Shogo yang terjatuh tanpa kepalanya.

* * *

Kitakami melihat ke arah tangannya yang terdapat bercak darah dari Shogo, ia langsung bergetar. Semua ingatannya kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia ingat semuanya. Ia mengingat kejadian di mana dirinya tenggelam.

Ia mengingat pada saat ia bahagia bersama dengan Shogo. Ia ingat pada saat ia bertengkar dengan Ooi. Ia ingat cincin yang ada di jari Shogo. Ia ingat pada saat Shogo meminangnya. Ia ingat semuanya. Dan ia ingat saat-saat terakhinya, dan melihat Hakai yang tersenyum di hadapannya pada saat itu.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Seseorang berdiri di sana. Pakaian laksamana hitamnya menambah impresi menakutkan. Pria itu membawa sebuah tombak yang sangat aneh, dan dengan rambut peraknya membuat suasana semakin menakutkan. Kitakami melihat ke arah dirinya dan berteriak,

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, Monster !"

"Apa yang kulakukan ? Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengubahmu menjadi 'Gadis Kapal' milikku. Mudah." jawab pria tersebut

"Kau monster... Membuatku membunuh mereka... Membuatku menghadapi mereka... Membuatku... Huh ?"

Mendadak pria tersebut sudah di depannya, dan menjambak rambutnya. Pria tersebut langsung berkata,

"Hei, hormati atasanmu..."

"..."

"Atau mungkin... Panggil namaku."

"Tidak akan !" teriak Kitakami

"Panggil namaku."

"Ugh..."

"Kitakami-chan, siapakah namaku ?"

"Hakai..."

"Anak pintar."

Hakai kemudian menariknya keluar dari ruang komando ke arah geladaknya, melepas Kitakami yang bergetar dengan hebat, dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah air. Ia merasakan rasa takut pada saat melihat mata Hakai yang berwarna merah darah. Hakai langsung melewati Kitakami dan kemudian langsung mengangguk melihat kehancuran di hadapannya, seperti seseorang yang melihat ke lukisan. Warna merah api dari serangan Kitakami, diiringi dengan darah dari manusia dan mayat yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Hakai tersenyum maniak, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kitakami ! Lihatlah ! Ini adalah kemampuan terbaikmu ! Kau selalu berkata akan menggunakan kekuatan terbaikmu..."

"Ugh..." jawab Kitakami

"Dengan kekuatanmu... Kau membunuh saudarimu sendiri... Kuma... Tama... Kiso... Dan bahkan Ooi."

"Aku... Aku..."

"Bahkan membunuh suamimu yang kau cintai... Aku sangat bahagia pada saat melihatnya."

"Itu karena dirimu..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, ini semua adalah hasil jerih payahmu sendiri... Kitakami."

Kitakami melihat ke arah Hakai yang masih melihat markas tersebut yang hancur. Yang disebutkan oleh Hakai adalah keadaan dari markas tersebut tidak separah pada saat ia pergi menemui Kashima atau Samidare.

Dan pada saat itu, Kitakami langsung melihat ke bawah dan melihat bentuk wajahnya. Wajahnya bukanlah wajah ia kenali sebelumnya. Menyerupai Abyssal dengan kulit pucat, dan berbagai perlengkapan dari Abyssal. Tidak berapa lama, air mata kembali mengalir dari wajahnya dan bergumam,

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan..."

"Kau pasti mampu membunuhnya..." ujar seseorang seakan-akan membisikkan sesuatu

Kitakami mengetahui suara tersebut berasal dari Shogo. Suara yang ada di kepalanya. Ia sadar, saat ini dirinya merupakan satu-satunya Gadis Kapal yang mampu menghadapi Hakai karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara.

Kitakami langsung berdiri, dan dalam sekejap Hakai berkata,

"Kau jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, Kitakami..."

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan ?" tanya Kitakami

"Entahlah... Namun, kuberitahu saja satu hal..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Ini semua akan sia-sia dan tidak ada gunanya."

Hakai langsung tertawa sebentar, sebelum menggerakkan tombaknya untuk menghalangi peluru dari Kitakami. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Tidak sabaran sekali dirimu."

"..."

"Ada apa, Kitakami-chan ? Kau tidak mungkin..."

Hakai langsung menggerakan tombaknya sekali lagi untuk menghalangi peluru dari Kitakami, dan mulai bergerak. Ia tahu, Kitakami pasti akan menyerang dirinya berulang-ulang. Ia melihat wajah Kitakami yang sangat membenci dirinya, dan mulai menyerang dirinya tanpa belas kasihan. Dan yang ia dengar adalah,

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan dirimu, Hakai !"

Yang dilakukan oleh Hakai sangat mudah. Setiap kali ia mendengar suara peluru yang datang, ia langsung menghindarinya dengan mudah. Begitu pula dengan torpedo yang mendekati dirinya. Ia melihat ke arah belakang, dan berkata,

"Ayolah, Kitakami... Coba kenai diriku, Ahahahahahaha."

Kitakami melihat ke arah Hakai dengan wajah jengkel dan terus menembak ke arah dirinya. Ia terus menembak tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya sama sekali. Ia tahu, ia harus secepat mungkin menghancurkan pria di hadapannya. Hakai melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Hei Kitakami... Ayolah jawab pertanyaanku... Ahahahahaha."

Masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kitakami. Hingga akhirnya, Kitakami melihat sebuah celah, dan menembak Hakai dengan beberapa torpedo miliknya. Dikarenakan Hakai terlihat sangat fokus untuk mengajak bicara Kitakami, ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut dan terkena serangan telak dari torpedo tersebut.

Kitakami langsung berhenti dan melihat ledakan yang cukup besar dari torpedonya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia melihat ke arah langit dan berkata,

"Aku berhasil... Ooichi... Shogo-kun... Aku berhasil... Aku berhasil..."

Kitakami menutup wajahnya yang bahagia karena telah berhasil membunuh pria yang telah mengancam dunia ini. Namun, itulah yang diharapkan oleh dirinya. Kitakami melihat kembali ke arah lokasi Hakai dan tertawa. Namun, tawanya langsung menghilang karena sebuah peluru yang melewati pipinya. Kitakami melihat ke arah kirinya, dan kemudian langsung melihat ke depannya kembali. Ia langsung terdiam karena rasa takut yang ia rasakan.

Hakai berdiri di sana, tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya. Selain itu, terdapat sebuah meriam di tangan kirinya yang menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Hakai langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Wajah itu sangat menarik... Ahahahahahaha..."

"Kau... Bagaimana mungkin..." tanya Kitakami

"Aku sudah katakan kepadamu itu tidak ada gunanya... Dan kau tahu tadi itu menyakitkan." protes Hakai

"..."

Kitakami benar-benar takut melihat keberadaan Hakai yang sama sekali tidak cedera setelah terkena serangan telak seperti itu. Hakai sendiri tersenyum, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang... Giliranku untuk menyerangmu..."

Kitakami tahu dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi, namun kakinya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Rasa takut telah membuat dirinya membeku di tempat. Hakai tersenyum dan mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Kitakami. Dalam hitungan detik, tombak tersebut terbuka dan dari dalam Kitakami melihat seperti kumpulan energi yang langsung menembak tepat di sebelah kanan dirinya. Kitakami melihat ke belakang dan menemukan salah satu bukit di sana hancur oleh tembakan Hakai.

Hakai langsung berkata,

"Heh... Yuubari dan Akashi rupanya membuat tombakku seperti ini, menarik sekali.. Ahahahahahaha... Aku beri mereka libur lebih karena hal ini."

"Ah..."

"Ada apa, Kitakami ? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mencobanya di depan **makhluk lemah** seperti dirimu sih. Cuma, ya sebagai hadiah perpisahan."

Kitakami benar-benar mengerti perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Hakai. Seperti bumi dan langit. Ia langsung menertawakan semangat dirinya yang terangkat karena menganggap dirinya satu level dengan Hakai. Hakai sendiri tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Itu bukan salahmu juga sih..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Tapi, aku cukup terhibur selama beberapa minggu ini... Sangat terhibur..."

"Ahahahahaha... Ooichi... Bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi monster ini..." ujar Kitakami

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada dirimu, Kitakami... Atas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku dengan sepenuh hati. Sebuah hiburan yang sangat indah."

"Ahahahahaha... Shogo-kun... Ini mustahil..."

"Kitakami... Terima kasih banyak, ya. Dan sekarang... Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan dirimu..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH !" teriak Kitakami

Kitakami langsung menyerang Hakai secara membabibuta. Hakai sendiri langsung tertawa melihat peluru yang tidak mengenai dirinya. Ia langsung menutup mata dan berkata,

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyerangku, Kitakami ? Ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya..."

Ia sendiri langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kitakami. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah diselimuti oleh pelindung dari Abyssal. Ia membuat ancang-ancang untuk menerjang Kitakami yang semakin panik. Setelah itu, ia langsung menerjang Kitakami dengan menggunakan tombak yang ia punya.

Kitakami bermaksud menghindar, namun gerakan Hakai sangat cepat. Ia tidak sempat dan tombak milik Hakai menembus perutnya dengan cepat. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan memutar tombaknya. Dengan tombak yang masih tertancap di perut Kitakami, tombak langsung membuka seperti sebelumnya dan membuat lubang di perut Kitakami semakin besar. Kitakami berusaha untuk menahan tombak tersebut, namun sia-sia. Setelah itu, tombak itu kembali ke bentuk normal.

Hakai langsung menarik tombak tersebut, dan tersenyum. Ia langsung membiarkan Kitakami tenggelam di dalam air. Kitakami sendiri belum sepenuhnya meninggal. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasakan air laut yang semakin menelan dirinya.

Ia langsung berpikir,

"Akhirnya... Aku kembali kemari..."

Ia melihat air laut yang sangat indah kembali, namun kali ini dirinya sebagai Abyssal yang sangat ia benci. Namun, kali ini semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia menutup matanya, dan kemudian mendengar suara dari Ooi yang memanggil namanya.

Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar,

"Kitakami-san..."

"Ooichi..."

"Kita pasti bisa menghadapi berbagai masalah sebagai satu tim. Jadi, mari kita saling percaya satu sama lain."

"Iya..."

Kitakami merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya, dan ia langsung membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat pergerakan dari Hakai yang sudah menjauh. Kitakami langsung mengarahkan torpedo miliknya ke arah Hakai, dan bergumam,

"Selamat tinggal... Monster... Aku, Kitakami-sama, yang akan menghabisi hidupmu."

"Sayangnya... Cliche seperti itu tidak akan terjadi di tempat ini."

"Huh ?"

Pada saat Kitakami melihat ke atasnya, ia sangat terkejut melihat Hakai yang tersenyum maniak. Kitakami tidak tahu sebarapa cepat Hakai dapat bergerak dari posisi yang ia lihat terakhir, dan sekarang sudah di atasnya. Hakai langsung menyelam, dan kemudian langsung menusukkan tombaknya ke leher Kitakami dan melakukan hal yang seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang, Kitakami sepenuhnya tenggelam, dengan leher yang rusak parah dan perut yang memperlihat isi perutnya. Tidak berapa lama, beberapa hiu datang berkumpul dan saling merebut satu sama lain tubuh Kitakami. Pada saat ada hiu yang mendekati Hakai, mereka langsung menjauh dan langsung ke arah Kitakami.

Hakai langsung keluar dari air, dan kemudian memegang wajahnya. Ia langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Ahahahahahahaha... Terima kasih banyak... Terima kasih banyak, Kitakami... Terima kasih telah menghibur diriku... Ahahahahaha."

Hakai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dan kemudian langsung menutup wajahnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Beberapa minggu ini... Sangat menghibur... Aku sangat bahagia... Terima kasih banyak... Terima kasih banyak... Ahahahahahahaha..."

Hakai tertawa selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian langsung mengembalikan ketenangan dirinya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ah... Ini sangat menyenangkan, benar tidak ? Namun, aku yakin ada sebagian dari kalian yang merasa kasihan dengan Kitakami. Itu merupakan hal lumrah... Ahahahahahaha."

Ia kemudian langsung melihat ke satu arah, dan berkata,

"Aku berkata kepada kalian tentu saja. Kepada siapa lagi aku berbicara, huh ?"

Ia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya, sekian saja dari saya... Semoga kalian menikmati semua ini... Ahahahahaha... Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain."

Setelah itu, sedikit demi sedikit kabut mulai muncul dan figur Hakai pun menghilang di balik kabut tersebut. Dan dengan ini, pertempuran antara manusia dengan Abyssal masih berlanjut hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan.


End file.
